Miss Me
by iprayforangels
Summary: Jack comes back from seeing The Doctor and Martha at the end of the world and finds that Ianto is mad at him.


When Jack disappeared none of them had the heart to take apart his office. For two months the four of them looked at the office hoping that they'd never have to empty it out. Ianto had avoided Jack's office the entire time. He knew it would end up being his job. He feared if he went to close to it he may have to get rid of Jack's stuff. He knew if he ever had to do it he would fall apart. With Jack gone Gwen had taken over but she didn't take Jack's office. Gwen was a good leader. Not as fun or experienced as Jack but still good. Because Jack was gone Ianto got a more important job. He didn't just make coffee and get rid of bodies anymore. He went on missions and was actually valued by the team. It was nice but it didn't make up for the hole in Ianto's heart. Gwen was sympathetic. That may have been why she didn't ask Ianto to clean out Jack's office. Then, out of nowhere, Jack was back. He asked Ianto out on a date but Jack had forgotten, or something because he hadn't talked to Ianto one on one yet. Jack had been back for two weeks but it seemed like he wasn't actually interest in being around Ianto. The coffee machine beeped, pulling Ianto out of his thoughts. He pulled out the coffee filter and cleaned off the front of the machine. Across the room Gwen looked down at her clock.

"Seven o'clock guys!" She shouted across the hub, "Head home." Owen pulled off his latex gloves and tossed them in the trash.

"See ya!" He yelled. He grabbed his coat and jogged out of the room. Tosh and Gwen grabbed their purses and followed him out. Ianto wiped the coffee machine off and washed his hands. He walked over to the hanger and grabbed his coat. He pulled it on and turned up his collar. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he headed toward the door.

"Hey you!" Ianto turned around to look at Jack. He was leaning in the doorway of his office, smirking at Ianto. Jack waved Ianto toward him then went and sat back down at his desk as Ianto walked over.

"Yeah?" Ianto asked, entering Jack's office. Jack smiled up at him.

"Miss me?" Jack flirted. Ianto looked at him with irritation. Jack's grin widened, noting how cute Ianto looked when he was irritated. "What?" He teased.

"Did you really call me in here to ask me stupid questions?"

"Yes." Jack answered shortly. Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Is there something you _actually_ needed me for?" Ianto crossed his arms, annoyed.

"Yeah. I needed you to answer my stupid questions. Did you miss me?"

"You think this is cute but it's actually really stupid. I'm tired and going home." He turned toward the door and turned his collar up again. Jack's smile disappeared.

"Ianto?" He asked, his voice turning genuine. "I want to talk to you." He said. Ianto turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Did you miss me?" He asked awkwardly. Ianto blinked in surprise. Jack wasn't teasing him. He really wanted to know.

"Yeah." Ianto swallowed, "I missed you." He looked off, tugging at his clothes. Jack stood up and walked toward Ianto. He didn't look at Jack. He stared out into the hub, trying to figure out what to say to Jack. He had wanted to talk to Jack for quite a while but now that he was, Ianto was nervous. A smile tugged at the side of Jack's mouth. He stepped forward slowly entering Ianto's personal space. Jack leaned in the kiss Ianto when Ianto put up his hand and caught Jack's face. Jack opened his eyes and looked at Ianto with confusion. He backed up, staring at Ianto's face.

"No." Ianto said calmly. He wasn't angry, his eyes were soft and sad but he shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Just because I missed you doesn't mean I forgive you." He said honestly, smiling sadly at Jack.

"What could I do to make you forgive me?" Jack asked. Ianto took a deep breath.

"I don't know." Ianto shrugged. He pulled his coat around him and walked out of Jack office. Jack blinked and stared into space. Ianto had always seemed to be a puppy who followed him around. Ianto had stopped being his pet. He had noticed Ianto's new sass and independence but it had never occurred to him that Ianto may have moved on. He blinked back into reality and ran after Ianto.

"Ianto!" He ran up behind him. Ianto kept walking. Jack grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. He noticed that Ianto's eyes were a bit red.

"Ianto, I'm sorry but I need you to forgive me. I can't live with you hating me."

"You can live through anything Jack." Ianto reminded him coldly.

"Well I won't want to live if you hate me." Jack said. Ianto looked at him sadly.

"It's not that I don't adore you Jack, I really do. I just can't follow you around, Jack. I can't just be your pet." Ianto knew the way Jack thought about him. Jack licked his lips and looked at the floor guiltily. "I can't just sit here, wrapped around your finger, waiting for you as you sleep your way through time and space. You'll leave again and I'll stay and if I'm still your pet I think it's going to destroy me." He took a deep breath. He had finally told Jack what he had meant to say since he arrived. Jack looked at him sadly.

"Please." Jack begged, stepping toward him. Ianto looked away, knowing that if he looked at Jack he'd melt and they'd go back to their old ways.

"If you want to keep me around you better _actually_ date me. Either you treat me like I'm more than a pet or I'm just gonna be another member of Torchwood." Ianto met Jack's eyes. Jack stared at him.

"I'll treat you like a king if it'll make you stay." Jack answered quietly. Ianto tipped his head, trying to figure out if Jack was lying. Jack reached out and put his hand on Ianto's arm.

"All I ask is to be your equal." Ianto said, nodding to Jack. Jack nodded back a smile tugging on the side of his mouth. He ran his hand along Ianto's arm until he was holding his hand.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked. Ianto smiled too.

"Yeah." He answered. Jack pulled Ianto closer to him and pressed his lips against Ianto's. Ianto raised his hand to Jack's cheek and moved his lips, taking in the kiss. Slowly Jack moved his lips away and stared at Ianto. Ianto grinned. Jack leaned his forehead against Ianto's.

"Did you miss me?" Ianto asked, smiling flirtatiously.

"Yeah." Jack looked at him for a moment then kissed him again.


End file.
